


The Sweeter Things in Life

by IvyCpher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley and Aziraphale bicker like an old couple, Crowley is a good boyfriend (Good Omens), Cuddles, Domestic Bickering, Fat Shaming, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Swearing, they are an old couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: A comment Gabriel makes on Aziraphale's weight weighs heavy in his mind. He becomes self conscious and doesn't order anything when he and Crowley go out to a new restaurant. Crowley notices and makes him feel better with cuddles and kisses.





	The Sweeter Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В жизни есть более сладкие вещи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312194) by [HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss)



It was a Friday evening, the seventh Friday evening since the world almost ended and things couldn’t of been more normal. Low clouds filled the streets outside Aziraphale’s bookshop and low rumbles of thunder filled the air. Neither Aziraphale or Crowley heard the thunder over the old record player in the main room of the shop as it spun about playing a select few Liberace’s instrumental pieces and covers.

It was quite a normal evening really, and Crowley felt that they had been having just too many normal evenings as of late. He was bored. He silently followed Aziraphale through the stacks of books that would never be sold as the angel dusted their spines with a bright pink feather duster. He absentmindedly tapped the shelves in time to the notes of the song that played.

“Is there something you want, dear?” Aziraphale asked, he turned around with his feather duster in hand a gentle smile on his lips. “You’ve been following me around all afternoon but haven’t said a single word.”

Crowley blinked behind his dark sunglasses, his fingers stopped their tapping and he shoved his hands into his coat pockets with a shrug. “Just bored really,” He looked around the shop for a moment but his eyes quickly found Aziraphale’s once again. “Itching for something to do I guess, this shop gets too quiet for me.” As much as he loved lazing around the shop and spending time with his angel, it was just something Crowley couldn’t do all the time. He had to be doing something, to be out, to be anything. He wondered vaguely if his antsy energy came from him being a demon because never once did he ever see Aziraphale fidgety when he sat still for hours on end reading long novels he had already read at least a dozen times before.

“Ah..” Aziraphale tapped his cheek with the feather duster. “Why don’t we go out to dinner?” His eyes brightened, “There’s this new place in Cheapside that I’ve been hearing wonderful things about.”

“Perfect, let's go then.”

“Oh- just let me finish this last row of books first. I shouldn’t-”

Crowley interrupted him with a snap of his fingers, “They’re clean, angel. Can we go now?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and put the feather duster down on a random shelf. “Thank you, yes we might as well get going.” He took a step towards Crowley and wound his arm through his.

Crowley nodded and took a second to kiss the side of Aziraphale’s head before he lead the way out of the bookshop. The air outside was heavy and cool and only slightly uncomfortable as they walked to the Bentley. They separated from each other and got into their usual seats.

The old car started up as soon as Crowley sat down and before the radio even had a chance to begin playing he turned the volume dial down. “Do you know the name of this place, Ezra?” He asked as he watched Aziraphale click his seat belt in place.

“I believe it’s called the _Pink Pipe."_ He smiled softly and ran his finger down the seat belt across his chest. When he saw that Crowley was making no notion to put on his own seatbelt he snapped his fingers and watched as the seat belt came to life like a snake and situated itself firmly around the demon’s torso.

A gasp left Crowley as the belt tightened around him, he quickly moved his fingers under it and tugged it loose from his skin so it wouldn’t be choking him. “For fucks sake, Aziraphale, don’t discorporate me with my own cars safety belt!” He shook his head and leaned back into his seat before pulling out into the street. “You have any idea what the address is?”

“Dear boy, you’re more likely to get discorperated from _not_ wearing a safety belt than from being choked by one. I didn’t even make it that tight,” He muttered, his eyes straying out the window. Large raindrops slowly started to pour from the skies, they pounded on the windshield with small thuds. “I don’t know the exact address- but I’m sure we’ll be able to find it.”

Crowley exhaled through his nose, he decided against saying anything about the dozens of times they had gotten lost for their poor sense of direction. He flicked on the wipers and watched them push the rain out of his view. “Sure,” He looked over his glasses and turned up the radio to drown out the rain.

What should’ve been a twenty-five minute drive at most took them nearly forty minutes. There was a handful of wrong turns and Aziraphale suggesting they pull over and ask for directions, but Crowley wasn’t in the mood to ask for directions even if it would get them to the restaurant quicker than them driving in loopy circles.

“There, there, Crowley!” Aziraphale suddenly shouted, pointing out the window.

Crowley was so surprised at the sudden shout that he slammed on the breaks, he lurched forward in his seat and would’ve probably gone through the windshield had it not been for his seat belt. “What?” He gasped, looking where the angel was pointing.

“The restaurant, I’ve found it!” Aziraphale smiled back at Crowley, unaffected by their sudden stop.

Crowley squinted through the blurry windshield and pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead. He could make out a small, pink neon sign in the shape of a vintage smoking pipe. There was more pink neon around it in a puffy smoke bubble, and in the smoke in the tiniest pink lettering it read, _The Pink Pipe._ He pushed his glasses down, “Who makes their signs that small?” He gestured vaguely at the sign and pulled off the road to park. “That’s just evil.”

Once the car was parked the rain grew heavier and louder than ever as it hit the ground and ran off into the road drains. Crowley and Aziraphale stepped out of the dry car and walked to the restaurant, when they stepped inside they were still as dry as they had been when they were in the car.

“Oh now this place is adorable!” Aziraphale said and Crowley took a moment to look around. The whole place was done in soft cream and pink colours. It made him feel like he was in a tea shop.

“‘S’not bad,” Crowley muttered, he took Aziraphale’s hand and held it. “Hope they have a decent selection of drinks though.”

“I would only assume that they do,” Ezra ran his thumb across the back of Crowley’s hand in a way that sent a shiver down his spine.

Out of nowhere there was suddenly a waitress, “Sure is wet out there, how on Earth are you two not drowned?” She laughed loudly and grabbed two pink menus from a dark podium. “Table for two?”

“We just got in before the rain picked up,” Aziraphale nodded, “And yes, it’s only the two of us.”

“Well lucky you two then, I just hope it dials down before my shift ends, I forgot my umbrella,” She turned around and smiled at them both. “If you’d follow me please.”

And they did.

They were seated in a large circular room near dark windows that gave a clear view to the storm outside. When the waitress left Crowley awkwardly picked up his chair while he was still sitting in it and shuffled it close to Aziraple’s side before loudly setting it down. “What looks good, angel?” 

Aziraphale looked over his open menu at Crowley, “Well they have a nice selection of Demi-Sec.”

Instead of opening his own menu, Crowley leaned over to look at Aziraphale’s. “Haven’t had that in a while,” He muttered.

“No we haven’t.”

They mulled over alcohol side of the menu for a while longer before finally deciding on one of the sweeter selections of Demi-Sec. When the bottle was brought out to them they made sure that it was not taken back.

Crowley was sitting even closer to Aziraphale now than before, the arms of their chairs touching. In one hand he held his skinny glass of bubbling champagne and the other he was loosely holding on to the menu. He skipped past all the main courses to the final page that listed all the desserts. They never really ate any real food whenever they went out, usually their dinner choices were a bottle of wine and two of everything from the dessert menu. “Look here, angel, they have strawberry pie.” He nudged Ezra with the back of his hand and looked over at him.

Aziraphale was looking down at his menu with the smallest of frowns on his face, when he noticed that Crowley was looking at him though the frown disappeared. “Oh uh- yes. I’m not much in the mood for strawberries though..” He muttered, running his finger down the edge of the menu.

Crowley looked down at his menu and then back to Aziraphale, “Tiramisu,” He suggested hopefully. He received only a hum in reply.

Their waitress came around three times asking if they were ready to order, each time Crowley looked at Aziraphale expectantly only to see that he was still on the dessert menu. He waved her off each time she came around without ordering anything.

They had been seated for over half an hour and Crowley hadn’t taken a single sip of ihs drink and Aziraphale still hadn’t ordered anything. “Aziraphale- are you alright?” He finally asked, putting his hand on top of the angel’s wrist.

With a blink Aziraphale looked up from his menu, “I’m fine, dear, just-” He smiled weakly. “Can’t decide what to get is all. Why don’t you go ahead and order for yourself though.”

Even if Crowley hadn’t of known Aziraphale for the better part of six thousand years he would still be able to sense that he was being lied to. Something was wrong with his angel and he didn’t like it, it made him feel squirmy inside. “I’m good,” He shook his head, not taking his hand off of Ezra’s wrist. “But if you’d like to go home-”

Before he even got the rest of his words out Ezra closed his menu and set it gently on the table. “Yes I think that would be best.”

Crowley paid the bill and tipped in the means of a twenty pound note and an umbrella.

They started the drive home in silence, somehow Crowley remembered the way back. He still felt squirmy- uncertain. He looked over at Aziraphale every once and awhile before he finally spoke. “What’s wrong, angel?” He asked as they stopped at a red light. He looked over at him and put the car in park.

“What?” Aziraphale looked at him with faint surprise. “Nothing is wrong, really!” He smiled nervously.

“Bullshit, Ezra, something’s the matter and you’re not telling me. It’s not hard to tell with you,” He let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his dark hair that was growing long again. A car behind them beeped its horn and he took off the break and sped through the intersection. “What is it? You love little restaurants like that and you’re never sick of strawberries!”

Aziraphale put his hand on the ceiling to steady himself when Crowley sped up so suddenly, “I-..” He sighed, “I guess I’m just feeling a little bit self conscious,” He admitted.

Crowley looked away from the road to Aziraphale, “Self conscious about what?”

“Something that- the ROAD! Look at the road!”

The demon looked up and swerved in just the right amount of time so they wouldn’t run off the street into a lamp post. “Something that?” He asked casually he hadn’t just nearly crashed a car.

“Something that Gabriel said to me some time ago,” Aziraphale took in a large breath to steady himself, his hand was on his chest. “About the war, he told me I needed to lose some weight and it’s just been heavy on my mind lately.. It’s silly really,” He shook his head. “Nothing to worry about like I said.”

And Crowley was quiet for a moment, processing what Aziraphale had said. He pulled up to the familiar parking spot outside the bookshop and the car turned off. “Why the fuck are those angels such jagoffs?” He asked angrily. “Think they’re on the top of the world just because their wings are white,” He shook his head and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand. “Don’t think about what Gabriel has to say, he doesn’t know shit about anything. Since when have you ever cared about what he has to say?” He kissed the angel’s knuckles.

A light heat rose in Aziraphale’s cheeks, “Oh dear-”

“I think you’re perfect, Aziraphale,” Crowley whispered against the angel’s hand. “Let’s go inside and I’ll make you feel perfect too.”

It took only seconds for them to unbuckle and dash into the shop, this time they didn’t even bother trying to stay dry. They went upstairs with held hands to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Stray raindrops dripped off their clothes onto the comforter. They kicked off their shoes on to the circular rug in front of the bed.

“Really, Crowley,” Aziraphale muttered, blushing darker than before. “I know what he said shouldn’t of bothered me but-” He squeezed his hand. “It was just how he said it, which such disdain like he actually _meant_ to make me feel bad.”

“Aw fuck him,” Crowley pulled off his glasses and tossed them to the top of the bed. He scooted as close as he could to Aziraphale and kissed his cheek. “He wanted to end the world, remember? He’s just an ass.”

“You’re not wrong..”

“Course I’m not.”

Aziraphale smiled ever so softly and all Crowley could do was kiss him. He kissed him and he kissed him and he kissed him. He kissed his lips, his cheeks, his neck, his wrists, and everywhere else he could reach. He kissed him until Aziraphale was giggling besides him breathlessly and his smile was large and brighter than the stars.

And with Aziraphale giggling besides him, warm and happy again Crowley had one thought going through his mind: he was going to make the rest of Gabriel's immortal life hell. But before he got around to doing that he was going to stay there loving his angel.

His hands wrapped around Aziraphale’s torso and he plucked his dress shirt free of his pants. His fingers dipped under the loose shirt and Crowley gently squeezed Aziraphale’s soft stomach as he peppered his neck with kisses. “What do you say, Ezra?” He grinned against his neck. “Still in the mood for sweets?”

Aziraphale turned around in Crowley’s grasp and pressed a deliberately slow kiss to his lips, “I am but I really don’t want to stop this,” He smiled bashfully and kissed the demon’s nose. “You’re sweet enough for me, love."

“You sure?” A smirk pulled at Crowley’s lips as he felt a heat gather in his cheeks. His hand traveled to Aziraphale’s back where he rubbed small circles into his love handles. “I could- miracle us some cake?”

“Oh well you never mentioned that before,” Aziraphale laughed and pressed his forehead to Crowley’s chest. “Perhaps a little extra sweetness wouldn’t hurt..”

**Author's Note:**

> I love??? Fat??? Aziraphale??? I wish I could've had more plus sized characters in my favourite media when I was younger, it would've helped me so much.
> 
> I don't know shit about wine or anything with alcohol but I do know about sweets and hating my body so that's that.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
